1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photovoltaic element useful inter alia for the production of solar cells.
2. Prior Art
During recent years there has been a growing demand for photovoltaic elements, specifically as solar cells, thanks to their remarkable environmental friendliness and contribution to energy saving, However, difficulties have been encountered in the production of solar cells made from monocrystalline silicon because this material is not only so costly but also the process of making such solar cells is so complicated as to prohibit practical commercial availability. Solar cells made from polycrystalline silicon are also known but this material is more difficult to prepare. Amorphous silicon solar cells are susceptible to initial deterioration and are costly to make due to the need for large-seale vacuum devices. Solar cells formed from gallium arsenide, cadmium sulfide, cadmium tellurium, and like semiconducting compounds pose a pollution problem.